Fire and Ice
by phantomworks
Summary: Supplanter, Deceiver. This is what my name means. And for good reason. I am Jake Summers and while most Guardians were born in the dead of night or at the break of dawn, I wasn't. I was born in the sun. Yaoi JackxmaleOC ... eventually...
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks; okay, first time I've written a Rise of the Guardians story.

**Alice; and first time she's used an OC.**

Phantomworks; but it's not me! I swear! I'm a girl, he's a guy. The difference is kind of obvious.

**Alice; heh, yeah...**

Phantomworks: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

Supplanter, cheater, _deceiver_. That is what my name means. The name I was given by the Man in the Moon. Who ever thought that a seemingly innocent name like _Jacob_ could ever mean such a cruel thing? So nice and sweet, something every parent has thought of at least once, to name their new baby boy.

No one ever thinks of the true meaning behind words.

I am Jacob Summers. As you can probably tell, I am the embodiment of summer, of freedom and light. I bring joy to the children by letting out school, by melting the deadly cold snow and bringing spring and sun to the frozen earth. The Easter Bunny certainly owes me for that, with the number of times that a fresh coating of snow and ice has threatened his special day.

But I go unnoticed by the Guardians. Some might think that after so many years (a hundred? Two hundred? Three?), that I would be a miserable angst-y teenager with nothing better to do than pull pranks to gain attention from those big shots. Obviously, those people have never met _me_.

Why should I go after some holiday figures when I have summer at my finger tips? All three to five months of it – right there!- just waiting for me to fill with the perfect weather, the perfect waves, the perfect love.

What better magic is there than the magic of summer love and one time crushes? All who believe in the enchantment of summer, believe in me. I have thousands of believers, all over the world, mainly in the equator, but anywhere there is summer, there is me! I've made a name for myself, quite a good reputation if I do say so myself.

But if I'm so great and caring, why am I giving the name of the deceiver?

Maybe it's because, where most spirits, -heck, _all_ of the Guardians!- at born at night, under the light of the Man in the Moon, I wasn't. It was at night that I died, one of the few things I remember of my past life.

A freak accident, a car crash of sorts, I guess. No, it was before cars were invented. A forest fire maybe? I don't know. It's too hazy to remember clearly.

Since I died at night, the Man in the Moon could work his magic immediately, changing me into the Spirit of Summer, _el espiritu del verano_. However, while I was created in the night, I was born in the _sun_.

When I opened my eyes, I didn't see the gentle light of the moon. No, I saw the blaring glare of the sun, watching me as I finally awoke to my new life. Why I had been awakened in the daylight, I've never been able to tell. Not even _el sol_, the sun could answer my question.

Only the Man in the Moon knew, and he wasn't about to tell me.

But that was years ago and now, well, I just don't care. I have believers I can party with, several holidays of my own and a whole season to myself. What good is a little chat with the moon when I belong in the sun, my element?

"So _you_ are the one they call Jake Summers." A slithery voice whispered against my ear. Turning in the direction that it came, I saw a dark, shaded area. It almost seemed to call out to me and being the curious immortal that I was, I heeded its call.

"That's my name, _hombre_. Who wants t'know?" I asked guardedly, sipping on a smoothie that was far too cold for my flame-heated body to be comfortable with. But darn, these things were good!

"The name's Black. _Pitch_ Black." A figure emerged from the shadows. A pale, sickly looking man that seemed to have seen better years a long, _long_ time ago. His hair was jet black and his skin ashen white. A long flowing cloak billowed about his form, making it hard to tell exactly what he looked like other than being tall. I could tell he wasn't human, but what he _was_ was a mystery to me.

"Pitch Black…" I slurped some more smoothie. "Never heard of ya."

"Never heard of-?!" he seemed outraged, before taking a long, slow breath and calming himself. "I'm sure you would have. Perhaps you know my other name? The Boogeyman? The monster hiding under kids beds at night?"

"Ah! See, there's yer problem!" I pointed a finger at him. "_Night, la noche_. I don't work at night. My area of expertise is the daytime, _el dia_. Summer, sun an' smoothies. Haven't slept a wink since I first woke up. Thinkin' about settin' a new record!"

"The daytime?" he seemed bemused, as if not seeing how anyone would be able to stand such a thing. It was kind of rude. I mean, I played in the sun every day for hundreds of years and I'm still alive and kicking.

Maybe a little tan, but that just makes me sexier. (wink)

"Yeah." I slurped my smoothie again, watching him twitch from the bad manners. "So, did you need me or something, _senor_?"

"By daylight, did you mean that you never walk into the night? Never once fall asleep? Never once… search for the moon?"

I made a face, "Well, yeah, I've talked ta _la luna,_ the moon. 'E told me my name, but that's about it."

"That's it?" he looked shocked.

"Why look at the borin' night sky when I c'n surf any wave, anytime, any_where_? Why search fer stars when I c'n search fer _senoritas_? Why settle in the dark when I c'n tan in the light? What's the point of night if not fer a new day?"

He seemed to contemplate my words. Finally, he spoke. "I can see your point. But I'm afraid that I lean towards the side of night. It's my own preference, obviously."

By the way he clung to the shadows, I could tell what he meant.

"To each their own." I shrugged, almost spilling my smoothie. By now the Styrofoam cup was starting to melt under my touch and I knew I had to finish it soon. "So was there something you needed? Or were you just calling me out to have a nice chat?"

"Oh! Yes indeed! There's something that I need help with. A little… proposition for you, if you will." He grinned, showing perfectly straight, but slightly grayed teeth.

I raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue as I popped the lid off of my drink.

"You see, I'm having a little difficulty with the Guardians. I believe that I should exist and well, they don't. Terrible misunderstanding, I'm sure you can see?"

I made a grunt, wanting him to hurry up. _Rapido, hombre, rapido!_

"Last Easter, we had a little, how you say… argument. They attacked and _naturally_, I defended myself. However, they had a secret weapon, a new Guardian."

That peaked my interest. A new Guardian? When was the last time that happened? ¿_Nunca? Never?_ Trying not to show my interest, I tipped my head back, downing the rest of my drink.

"A new Guardian, one of… winter."

I stopped in my tracks, my cup just barely touching my lips. Lowering it quickly, I gave him my full attention.

"Jack Frost is his name. Ironic, isn't it?" he grinned maliciously, folding his hands together. "As you can tell by his name, -'God is gracious' if I remember right- he has a… special place among the Guardians. Spirit of Fun and Mischief, no doubt he'll try to gain a little ground now that he's a rank above you."

_Jack Frost? Winter? Spirit of 'Fun'? Why wasn't I told about this?!_ I frowned, looking back at the sun, almost accusingly. But _el sol_ didn't say anything, too busy with the other planets to pay attention to me right now.

"Gain ground?" I asked, anger seeping through my words.

"You know. Make winter longer. Not by much a first! Just an hour or two. A couple days you won't miss. But before long, he'll get cocky, he always does." He crossed his arms, "He did before he became a Guardian and he will now. It's only a matter of time before he tries to make it _snow_ in the middle of June."

Anger flaring brightly, I smashed the Styrofoam cup in my hands, the smoothie evaporating in a hiss as flames began to dance around me. ¿_Nieva? Snow? In the middle of __June__?! I won't allow it! I won't!_

"Of course, _I_ could always help you." He said after a few moments of quiet. My sharp crimson eyes darted to him, locking him in a fiery glare.

"What makes you think I need _your_ help?"

"If you go at Jack, you'll have the Guardians on your tail faster than you can say 'Surf's up'. I've fought them before and offer you all of my knowledge and advice, anything that may help you. All I ask is for one thing." He thought for a moment, "Okay, maybe two."

"What are they?"

"First, that when the Guardians fall, you leave the night to me, for it is _my_ rightful domain. You may do what you wish with the day, but I want the night to myself."

Debating over it and deciding that it wasn't a loss on my part, I nodded, "What's the second?"

He grinned again, this time insanity filling his eyes, "Secondly, that when you have Jack Frost at the edge, when he is at your mercy, that you will destroy him completely and finally rid the earth of that little wretch!"

Finding my thought resonating with his, I almost felt dirty, but the anger over this cocky winter spirit was worse and I found myself sticking out my hand, saying, "Deal."

Gripping my hand in his, he quietly said, "Deal…"

Then he pulled away, as if I burned him. With the flames and sparks dancing around me, I probably did.

"Now, come, we have planning to do." He said, disappearing into the shadows. Throwing the melted cup to the side, I wiped off my hand on my flame-printed swim trunks and followed. _I'll crush this Jack Frost once and for all._

My name is Jacob Summers and I've finally found my purpose. Though I spend the days in the sun, I make treacherous plans in the depths of night. Plans that will kill the one that the Man in the Moon and the Guardians hold most dear.

Plans that will kill Jack Frost.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: Okay! That's the first chapter.

**Alice; starting kind of dark, don't you think?**

Phantomworks: my friends named Jake Summers. Blame them.

**Alice: he's trying to kill Jack.**

Phantomworks; not for long! Just… now…

**Alice: (stare)**

Phantomworks; There will be yaoi. Eventually.

**Alice; (harder stare)**

Phantomworks; okay! It'll start next chapter! Just stop looking at me like that.

**Alice; (smirks)**

Phantomworks; (pouts) please review and tell me if I should continue the story or not…


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: new chapter!

**Alice; wow, quicker than the fics you're **_**supposed**_** to be writing.**

Phantomworks: I finished the chapter for those already and sent it to my beta. I should get them back Thursday.

**Alice; oh, well in that case, continue.**

Phantomworks: thanks! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 2

Spying my destination, I quickly ducked my head, aiming at a clearing several yards from my goal. Descending silently, I touched down onto the cold earth, frozen grass crackling under my bright flip-flops. Looking around, I realized that I recognized this place, from the summer time, _el verano_.

Then, the trees had been full of life and vibrancy. Now frozen trunks met my sight and bare branches reached towards the sky like bony out-stretched fingers. The air was so cold, _tan frío,_ I could see my breath. It was so different from what I remembered that I couldn't really believe that the two places were one and the same.

But Pitch said that it was because of _him_ and I knew those words to be true. For years, we had planned in the dark underground, planned of how to get rid of Jack Frost. Pitch knew where he was. The rest was left to me.

This empty wasteland would become a grave to one of us today.

Angrily staring at the barren ground, I watched as, slowly, a small patch of land around me melted, seeming to gain some life back before a cold wind rushed past me as if to chase away my heat. Jerking my head in the direction it had gone, I cocked my head to the side, listening.

Over the sound of the haunting wind, I could just make out the noise of someone… tapping?

Curious, I cautiously made my way through the delicate undergrowth, which was frozen stiff with ice. Twigs cracked under my feet and ice crunched, yet the person ahead of me seemed to be oblivious. The tapping continued, but as I crept closer, I noticed that it had a… hollow sound to it. As if a beat reverberated from side to side… or top to bottom.

Finally coming to the source of the noise, I placed my hand on the trunk of a tree, peering around it with as much stealth as I could manage. There, I saw a figure walking over a lake, tapping a long staff onto it in several different places as he passed.

No, it wasn't a lake. It was… ice? ¿_Hielo?_

Inhaling sharply, the flames on my shoulders flared when I realized just who this person was. The frozen lake, being barefoot in the cold, blue sweater caked with frost… this person was the one I had been looking for, the one that was a threat to me.

This was _Jack Frost._

Anger flared instantly, my heart beat faster and a low growl started in my chest. In that second, I wanted to kill him, to hurt him before he could hurt me. I wanted to end this before it even began.

Then he pushed off the hood of his sweater and turned around. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at him, actually _looked_ at him, for the first time.

Hair as white as snow, short in the back but that fell low into his eyes, looked so soft that I had a sudden urge to touch it, to run my fingers through it. Pale smooth skin, unlike Pitch's that had an ashen tone, was enticing in the way that it displayed a sharp collar bone before hiding beneath that accursed blue hoodie. And his eyes… ¡_oh, sus ojos!_

Blue eyes, the bluest I've ever seen, were locked on the ground in concentration as he tapped the ice, as if searching for something, something that I couldn't figure out. Someone called his name and those eyes looked up, searching the tree line on the opposite side of the bed of ice. In that second, in the brief moment where his eyes lit up with an inner light before freezing over into a mask; _en este momento_, I finally knew what poets and romantics meant when they went on and on about eyes as blue as ice, _azul escarchado_.

As he went back to work, toiling faster now, I let my eyes roam over his body. With a sweatshirt and pants as tight as those, I couldn't help but wonder over what was beneath, whether it looked as delectable as what was already on display or anywhere near as cold.

Was this really the man I had feared? He couldn't have been more than sixteen at best and only as tall as my shoulder, maybe my chin. How could he be a threat to anyone, especially when he looked so fragile and thin, vulnerable… exposed…_quebradizo…_

At a second call of his name, he turned to leave and instinctively, I stepped out, as if to stop him. This was supposed to be a death match, right? It wouldn't do for him to leave before then.

However, as soon as I stepped out, a hiss rang in my ears and a sharp pang of cold ripped upwards from my foot. Yelping, I stumbled backwards, shocked at the possibility that I, the Spirit of _Summer_, could ever feel cold!

What had just attacked me?

Scanning the ground, I noticed the stretch of ice before me and closest to me, a hole that was just the right size to fit my flip-flop. So this expanse of frosted surface was really _hielo_, ice? How could there be so much at once?! I'm used to the little cubes that end up in soft drinks, but this much?!

_¡Este iba ridículo!_ This was ridiculous!

"Hey!" a voice shouted at me from across the lake. Yanking my gaze away from the icy hole, I locked eyes with furious blue as the winter spirit started across the pond. "What are you doing?! Get back!"

I must have blinked or something because in one second, he was half-way across the frozen water and in the next, he was right in my face, shoving me backwards with his staff of a weapon.

"Get back, back! Get away from it!" he demanded as he pushed me to follow his orders with the hooked end of his staff. A brief thought flashed through my head that I could easily burn the icy stick to a crisp, but it passed as he fell to his knees, staring dismally at the hole in the otherwise perfectly smooth ice.

"Aw, come on! Why'd you have to do something like that?!" he whined, a thin, pale finger tracing the outline of the fissure in the sub-zero water. Before my eyes, a thin layer of frost formed, a small, intricate pattern carving itself into the ice-like solid.

Sitting back on his heels, he glared at the gap that was several inches thinner than the rest of the lake. "I spent _hours_ trying to make Jaime the best ice-skating rink that Burgess has ever seen and you just go _stick your foot in it!_ Now it won't form right and the ice could crack. All that hard work…! Why'd you have to go do a stupid thing like melt-!"

He froze mid-sentence, delicious looking lips parted as his breath quickened. A few seconds passed before his head jerked up, blue eyes wide with fear. The next second, he leapt backwards, flying out into the middle of the lake in one clear leap. Landing in a crouch, his feet didn't move an inch, even on the slippery ice.

Now, I'm pretty athletic myself, but I had to admit. _That_ was _impresionante!_ Impressive!

"What are you doing here? You aren't allowed in this place!" he shouted, gripping his staff as a small flurry of snow kicked up around his feet. On the defensive already, eh? That would make things easier.

But he had intrigued me. Peeked my interest. _Me encanta con él._

_Quiero aprender más._

I want to learn more.

Slipping into an easy grin, I held up my hands in mock-surrender. "Hey, easy there! No need t'wave yer stick at me. I was just in _el barrio,_ the neighborhood, n'heard some strange sounds. Curious as I am, I found yer little uh… lake here."

"Ice-skating rink." He corrected automatically. Realizing it a second too late, his cheeks flushed cutely the barest amount, but his frown deepened. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"What, no manners?" I shrugged, "S'okay. Don't like 'em much either. Get in the way of funner things, if y'know what I mean…?"

The leer I sent him seemed to have no affect on lowering or raising his guard. Instead, he seemed slightly confused. Shaking his head, he raised his staff in front of him, like a shield between us. In a low voice, he demanded, "Who _are_ you?"

"Jake Summers, _el espiritu del verano_. At yer service." With a flourish of my hand, I performed a mock-bow, a wide, comforting smile still spread across my face. The sudden movement made him tense. Harsh blue eyes bored into mine, as if seeking to know if I was telling the truth or not, _la verdad o no_.

But my mask was perfect, ¡_perfecto! _He couldn't find an answer to any of his questions.

"You shouldn't be here." He finally said after several nerve-stressing minutes. Before I could even _think_ to argue that I could go wherever _el infierno_ I wanted, he raised his staff above his head and shouted, "WIND! TAKE ME TO NORTH!"

Like a dam broke or a tornado crashed over me, the wind rushed to his side, blowing him sky high in a flurry of snowflakes and ice. Although I was mad that he had escaped, a small part of me pondered over how beautiful the sight had been.

I hate to see him go, but _love_ to watch him leave.

"Did he say _wind?_ _El viento?_" I wondered aloud, a feeling of anger or jealousy rising in my chest. I thought I was the only one that controlled the wind. To think that he's been using it too, all this time, and _el viento_ never told me?

What kind of friend was it?

Having had enough of this cold weather for one day (or at least, that's what I told myself), I took to the skies, seeing if I could tell which direction he'd flown. He'd said north, but did he truly mean that? Or was it to throw me off-course?

Deciding that I'd lost him for today, I circled the area quickly, scanning the ground one last time. Spying a group of kids stumbling their way through the snow, all wrapped up in thick jackets like I've never seen before, I took my leave, heading back the way I'd come.

Pitch would be mad that I hadn't been successful this time, but a quick flare from my fire would shut him up. He was to advise, not order me around. He'd had his chance with the Guardians.

Now it was my turn and Jack Frost wouldn't escape again.

_Él fue tan bueno como muerte._

He was as good as dead.

o0O0o

Phantomworks: speaking of which, I need a beta for this story.

**Alice; how does death remind you of that?**

Phantomworks; oh, no, I was thinking back to the intro. About the beta I have for the Yugioh stories… I think I need one here too, one that knows RotG better than me.

**Alice; you mean everyone?**

Phantomworks: hey! I watched the movie! … twice!

**Alice; oh yes…. The **_**movie.**_

Phantomworks: don't mock me. Anyway, please review and tell me if you would like to beta! I'd like whoever volunteers to have a little bit of Spanish background, but it isn't needed. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks: sorry it took me so long on this one guys!

**Alice: technical failure.**

Phantomworks; but it's fixed now, hopefully for good.

**Alice: but we all know it's not.**

Phantomworks: hey! Belief can work wonders!

**Alice; it turned Jack visible.**

Phantomworks: EXACTLY! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

"_Who are you?"_

His hair was wild, untamable, dyed a red as dark as blood. Crimson eyes burned like glowing embers, bright as the dying sun. A cocky grin spread across his lips as he performed a mocking bow.

"Jake Summers, _el espiritu del verano._ At your service." His eyes flashed with a strange light as he looked me over the same way I did him.

Unlike my tight, warm clothes, his flowed around him, billowing when he moved. His garments were unlike anything I have seen in my recent life of snow and ice.

A vest that wasn't stuffed to the brim with cotton adorned his torso with nothing underneath. His bare chest and arms were set on display, more skin than I had seen in a _long_ time. 300 years to be exact.

That coupled with baggy pants that were cleanly cut off at the knees, made for a very cold-looking outfit. I seem to recall his pants being called 'shorts' in my day, but that was a long time ago and these were made out of a different material.

Material that was apparently fire-proof, where as flames licked at his vest.

The frighteningly hot fire danced around his shoulders, singeing only some portions of his clothes and darkening those areas to an ashy black. Scorch marks decorated the skin of his shoulders, skin that was already several shades darker than my own. When, absently brushing away the ash with his hand, he revealed more smooth, unmarred skin; my gut instinct was proved right.

He was no ordinary human, he was an immortal. As if the bonfire around his head wasn't good enough.

"You shouldn't be here." I said lowly. Then, without waiting for a haughty and probably aggravated retort, I yelled, "WIND, TAKE ME TO NORTH!"

And like that, I was blown sky high. The howl of the wind rushing past filled my ears as I soared at the speed of sound. In seconds, I was flying over frozen tundra, hurtling towards Santa's workshop.

As I flew, I thought about the new immortal.

Jake Summers.

I have no idea what he said after his name. It sounded like a foreign language, not that I know any. There wasn't anyone to teach me.

Despite not knowing his words, I could take an educated guess by name along that he was the complete opposite of me, a summer spirit. The fact that he didn't cringe when the flames rose around him, didn't flinch when it spat sparks in his face, only confirmed my suspicions.

Just remembering the chaotic dance of hot, vibrant colors flaring up, made me shudder in fear. If I got anywhere near that, I'd melt in seconds.

Finally arriving at the North Pole, I shook my head to clear my thoughts and landed in the powdery soft snow. Running up to the door of North's house, I knocked on it furiously, needing to talk to Nick as soon as possible.

Phil the Yeti opened the door with a scowl. Normally, he would have slammed the door shut as soon as he'd seen me, but something stopped him this time. Something in my face made him open the door wider and usher me inside with a worried look.

"Where's North?" I asked urgently.

I hoped my fear didn't show as much on my face as it did in my voice. Phil's look deepened, but he remained silent, simply pointing to a hallway that led to North's private workshop. Without another word, I flew down the hallway, sliding along the ice that formed under my feet. In my haste, I almost slid right past the iced door that led to North's workshop.

Wanting to unload the new information as quickly as possible, I only gave one knock before I shoved the heavy door open.

"North!" I shouted, just as a streak of ice blue crunched between the door and the wall. I winced.

"Aaaw!" the jolly Russian gestured to the shards of ice. "Every time! My little train has not lived to see one day! What happened to knocking?!"

"I did knock." I muttered, picking up the pieces. In my hands, they fused back together so that when I placed them on his desk, his little train had revived itself. "I have news from Burgess."

"If it is Pitch, you are crazy." North said, picking up his train engine and examining it. "Good workmanship, but I am afraid you are wrong, Jack Frost. Pitch has been defeated for the last time. We will see no more of him, not for eternity."

"I still say that I can feel him lurking about in the middle of the night." I argued. It's been five years since that fateful battle and the day that I finally became a guardian. All of the other Guardians believe that Pitch Black, or as you might know him, the Boogeyman, is gone for good. However, I hadn't been able to be as faithful as they have.

Something's crawling around in the shadows of my forest and in the woods and towns the world over. Something that smells of evil.

But that's not why I'm here.

"It's fine if you don't want to believe me about Pitch," I started. "But he's not what I've come to talk about."

"No?" For the first time since I came in, he tore his eyes from the glass figurine and looked up at me. I must have shown more worry than I thought, because his eyes immediately darkened, face becoming grave. "There is something else at your lake."

This had to be one of the few times in my life that I was so serious (though those times were quickly climbing in number after the Oath). "I don't know who or what he is, other than the fact that his name's Jake Summers. He'd said something about 'eh-spear-it-too del var-rain-o' or something, I didn't understand. But…"

"There is more?" North sat back in his giant comfy chair, eyes trained on me.

"I may not know exactly what he is, but I could take a good guess." I leaned against my staff, grip tightening as I recalled the mysterious stranger. "I'd say that he's a summer spirit, kind of like I'm a winter spirit."

"Of this, you are sure?" Nick questioned. "How do you figure?"

"Bright red hair? Barely a layer of clothes in a frost spirit's domain, but he doesn't even shiver?" I gave him a dubious look. "That and his clothes were on fire. I don't doubt that a normal human would be thrown off by that, at least."

Silence reigned for several moments as North pondered what I had said. Or at least, I think he was pondering. He might have started thinking of new toy designs. North might be the only Guardian that was almost as ADD as me…

Speaking of which, this silence was starting to get to me.

Before I could start fidgeting enough to make a mini blizzard between my fingers, North slammed his giant hands onto the wooden work desk and stood from his chair.

"North?" I questioned, following after him as he stalked into the maze-like hallways of his workshop. "Where are we going?"

"To call Guardians." He stated as he wound his way through the corridors with more grace than I would have thought possible. Of course, I'm way more graceful than him. 'Took years of practice with a rambunctious Wind to teach me that.

"Why?" I asked, tagging along and dodging Yetis and Elves when the need came. Honestly, how many giant furry creatures and small midgets can one fit into a workshop?

"An unknown spirit has appeared without our knowing how." He started. "Not only did Man in Moon not tell us, as he did with you, but Spirit is unlike anything we have seen."

"Wait, the Man in the Moon told you guys about me?" How long? How long had they known?

"Is story for 'nother time." He said, knowing eyes looking back as we entered the Globe Room. Grumbling, I let it go for now, knowing that with North, I would at least get an answer.

"I thought you guys have seen everything in some hundred centuries or so." I pointed out as I floated higher, having more space to fly with the towering walls and ceiling of the Globe Room. "How could this guy be any different?"

"Spirits and Guardians are benign by nature." He said, working his way to a control panel of sorts.

"Except Pitch." I interrupted.

"Except for Pitch, yes." North agreed, fingers working over the colorful display of flashing buttons. "As I said, with exception of Pitch, Spirits and Guardians are benign. Their powers bring no fear to children, only hope and joy. Even your powers, that bring blizzards and snow days in same breath, are something children look forward to each year."

"Thanks for the support." I muttered with a hint of the decades' old grudge coming through. It wasn't my fault I got saddled with the darkest season of all! I just made the best with what I have.

"You are welcome- _don't push red button_!" he cut off, putting a strong hand on my outstretched staff that was hovering over a particularly curious, flashing button.

I quickly pulled my token of power back, curling into it subconsciously. Five years may have passed since Pitch first snapped it in half, but I still wasn't too keen on anyone touching it but me and Wind.

"Good. Now…" North paused, looking up as if he had forgotten something. "What was I saying?"

"Something about Spirits and Guardians being good and this new one being…not?" I guessed, setting my staff base on the ground so that I could properly balance on it. A light layer of frost curled out from the base, making a pretty, yet slippery pattern on the ground.

I could see some of the elves eyeing it from a ways back and couldn't wait till a few came over for a closer look. Or until they tried to lick it up like ice cream and got their tongues frozen to the ground.

Don't laugh. It's happened before. _Several_ times before.

"Ah yes! Spirit of Summer is different." North continued, selecting options from a new touch-screen computer. Other options appeared on the large screen as he worked.

"Why? I thought kids loved Summer Break." I tilted my head to the side in confusion, some of my bangs falling into my eyes. With a huff, I blew them to the side and out of my sight.

"Break from school, yes. Sun and beach, yes." North listed off. "But summer storms? Forest fires? Even sunburns, kids do their best to avoid. Summer has many good things, but more bad than good. Spirit has never been made out of things that kids fear."

"Except Pitch."

"Pitch was not made. He was taken over. Also story for 'nother time." North said as a panel rose from the ground behind us. It was circular with only one handle on it. The Aurora Borealis; I immediately recognized the Call of the Guardians. For the past five years, we hadn't needed to use it.

Until now.

"You're calling the Tooth, Bunny and Sandman?" I asked. I hadn't thought a new Spirit would be such a big deal. Had they reacted this way when I was 'born'?

I hope not.

"Spirit is unknown and could be dangerous." North explained as he pulled the handle up, "We all need to know of him, to be prepared."

"Wouldn't want another Pitch." I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly." North smiled good-naturedly, then turned the handle and slammed it down. Light poured from the machine and danced across the skies, flying all over the world.

Little did I know it, but this was the start of a whole new chapter of my life.

o0O0o

Phantomworks; yay! Jack's POV!

**Alice: so Jake's POV is next?**

Phantomworks: (gasp) how did you know!?

**Alice; lucky guess.**

Phantomworks: if people still don't like my description of Jake here, then look at the COVER PAGE PICTURE!

**Alice; why are you shouting?**

Phantomworks: oh, cause no one really reads this stuff down here unless it's bold… or caps.

**Alice; so they listen to me?**

Phantomworks: unless it goes back and forth like this. then they don't.

**Alice; hey-!**

Phantomworks: and I'm working on another story for RotG. It's called 'Next Time'.

**Alice: strange name.**

Phantomworks: yep! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks; yay! The next chapter!

**Alice: finally.**

Phantomworks; sorry! It took a while for me to write! I'm having trouble on the next chapter too, but I'm making it from Jack's POV.

**Alice: like the last one.**

Phantomworks: yep! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

I find myself yelling at _el sol_.

Not so much yelling as screaming unintelligible words in downright _rage_. Fire alights in my hands as I chuck ball after flaming ball high into the sky, trying to get _el sol's_ attention. It's been far too long since we've had a talk, _hombre a hombre,_ man to man.

Why am I so mad you ask?

Maybe it's because of the silence _el sol_ is giving me. Maybe it's the pent up years of frustration that I didn't even notice I had. But maybe… Maybe all of this anger comes from _el espirito del invierno,_ the little winter spirit I'd met less than a week ago. I was curious about him the first time I'd seen him, so I'd let him escape.

Now? Oh~… now I can't get him out of my head!

_¡Está manéjandome loco!_ It's driving me crazy!

He's supposed to be my enemy, the complete and utter opposite of me! He's plotting to take my territory, my season, and make the whole world drown in winter! Guardian or not, or maybe because of it, he's reaching far past his own power to get what he thinks is due to him. Jack Frost is as greedy and evil as they come!

_So why can't I hate him!?_

Every time I try to think of the hatred that burned in my heart for however many years I'd spent in Pitch's lair, all I can remember is that lake. _El lago del hielo_ where I first saw him. _El lago donde conocimos primero._

Where I try to remember a cocky, grinning face, all I see is those soft eyes_ azules_, trained on the frozen lake almost lovingly as he went about his business. When I try to remember the dreaded blizzards full of death and destruction, all my concentration focuses on, _cómo blanco,_ how white the snow was on the ground, how clearly it matched his silky hair.

Oh, how much my fingers yearn run through those silvery locks. How much I long to feel that cold, pale skin liven beneath my touch. How I desire to have those blue eyes look at me with the same affection,_ mismo amor,_ that he gives to the fleeting life of a single snowflake, _un solo copo de nieve_.

How I crave to taint that child-like innocence.

_Quiero manchar el espiríto del invierno._

Even now, I can still feel the pull to see him, like some sort of spell that he has over me. A pull, a draw to wherever he is at any time of the day. It feels like a taut rope trying to reel me in, but no matter how much I want to obey, I can't. He's too far _norte_ for me to follow, in a place too cold for me to survive.

And that's why I'm angry. That's why I'm here, on the Western Coast, thousands of feet in the air so no one can witness my loud, angry, _fuego ardiente_ fit of frustration and rage. Why I'm uselessly hurling fire balls as far as I can, knowing that they will never reach _el sol_.

_Quiero hablar con el sol._

I _need_ to talk to him!

I need to know why I'm feeling this draw, this… whatever it is to this person who is my opposite. I need to know why I can't seem to hate him as much as I could when I didn't have a face to put with the name 'Jack Frost'. I _need_ to know where all that hatred went!

And _el sol_ knew. _El sol _always knew. _Siempre!_

He just needed to take some time off from watching the nine planets and pay attention to me!

Huffing irritably, I crossed my arms and sank to my knees. The warm updrafts and fronts helped me stay in one position rather than being thrown from place to place by _el viento_, the Wind. If only the Wind would talk to me. Maybe _then_ I'd get some answers.

Just when I was about to give up, I felt the pull shift and change, _cambia_. It was so sudden that I was startled backwards and began to fall. The pull, the connection that had always tried to drag me _norte_, had jumped south, to a place where I could finally answer it. A place where I could finally find my little _espiritu._

Without a thought, I turned, mid-air and shouted, "¡_VIENTO! ¡TÓMAME A JACK!"_

A loud whistle rushed past my ears, nearly blowing out the flames of my vest, before I rocketed forward, no longer falling to the hard ground below. Sailing East, the Wind took little time racing across _el tierra_ and I soon began to recognize the forest where I had first met Jack Frost.

There was snow on the ground, _obviamente_, that was a sure sign that the winter spirit had returned. The pull strengthened as our proximity shortened and I could tell with sudden urgency that Jack was just ahead. Dropping off of the Wind, I landed in a crouch in the middle of a snow drift that quickly melted under my touch.

Shaking off the now-steaming water, I tramped through the underbrush much like the first time. However, I didn't try to quiet my steps as much. Somehow, some way, I knew he was expecting me.

So when I appeared from the woods and he only looked up at me with faint interest, I wasn't the least bit surprised. What did surprise me though, was what he was doing to the once frozen lake. I can't exactly remember how long it takes for a lake to thaw, but I'm pretty sure it takes more than _un semana_ for that much ice to melt.

Of course, ice in a glass of water last less than an hour, so who am I to judge?

"What happened t'yer lake?" I asked, bright with curiosity.

"You happened to it." he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"What? I didn't thaw yer lake!" I defended. I hadn't warranted his anger; I wasn't going to put up with it.

"No, but you stuck your foot in it." he grumbled. "I had to break the ice and start all over."

The question 'you can do that?' hung on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't ask it, figuring it would probably set him off on some rant of some sort and I didn't want to be a part of that. So, instead, I watched him walk around the edge of the lake, the base of his staff trailing in the still water. A light path trailed after it, but what its use was, I couldn't begin to figure out.

"So what're ya doin'?" I ventured, wondering how lighting up a lake led to re-freezing it.

"I'm forming a base ring around the lake to make sure that the ice sticks to the edges." He explained. Patiently, I waited for more of an explanation before I realized that was all he was going to say.

"Then what?" I prodded. For a brief second, he looked up from the clear waters and gave me a confused look.

"Then I ice it over." he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To anyone else, it might have been, but I'm a summer spirit. I'm not trained in the ways of icing water.

Right before I could say anything else, a thunderous ripping sound tore through the clearing as the very fabric of time and space split in half. Stumbling backwards, I almost tripped over myself as a giant whirling portal broke open over head. From it, a team of horses (or were they deer?) rushed forward, dashing right through thin air. Behind them was a huge red, mechanical sleigh, four figures crowded in it as the deer pranced around the clearing.

"Right on time." Jack said as they landed. This brought my attention to him as he held a small glass globe in the palm of his hand. It flashed bright blue at a feverish pace, as if in warning. Then it hit me.

These four people, people that looked like a rabbit or hummingbird, made of sand or the familiar Russian air. These people were no ordinary spirits. They were _the_ Guardians.

_¡Superchería!_

This was a trap!

With a concealed glare shot in Jack's direction, I scrambled to come up with a cover story as to why I was here. There was no doubt that they would ask, I just didn't know what to tell them.

Brightening my face frivolously, I gave them a disarming grin and asked as naively as possible, "Hey, you guys th'Guardians?"

The four looked over at the winter spirit, but he simply shrugged and continued his slow pace around the lake. Honestly, I would have thought he'd have finished by now. Aren't winter spirits supposed to be quick? ¿_Rapido? _Or was that flighty?

"Yes, we are Guardians." The big human-like Guardian said. Going by the white beard and red coat, I named him Santa Claus without a second thought. Who knew Santa was Russian? "And _who_ might_ you_ be, fire sprite?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I shouted, indignantly. "Fire sprite? No way, _Jose_! I'm not some lowly _sprite_! I'm _el__ espiritu del verano!_ The one an' only!"

"Ya don' say." The rabbit said. My eyes went wide.

"Did you just talk?!" Mr. Easter Bunny scowled, but that wasn't what caught my attention. No, it was the soft chuckle, the bell-like laugh, _el_ _tintineo de carámbanos_, that made me look at the winter spirit. With hunched shoulders, the lithe body shook as he tried to keep his laughter unnoticed. It sounded so nice that I just wanted to…

"For your information, I _did._" The rabbit growled, a glare shot in Jack's direction, but the winter spirit brushed it off, as if it was a normal thing.

"Sorry, jest makin' sure." I scratched the back of my head with mock-sheepishness. "So what're you guys here fer?"

"We are here to check on new Guardian, make sure he is safe." Santa replied, casting a glance at Jack who was now on their side of the lake, the light circle in the water nearly complete. I wondered, aimlessly, what would happen once it _was _complete…

"No way~!" I gasped, making the most of my 'surfer dude' image. I couldn't have them questioning me too much, or they'd find I knew more than I should for an 'average' fire spirit. "So yer a _Guardian?_"

The light lavender flush that stole across his cheeks was just too cute. With a huff, he flipped his hood up, as if to hide his face as he completed the circle.

"Yes, Jack is new Guardian and we keep safe our own." Santa continued, his speech in broken English. "_You_, however, are not our own. Who _are_ you?"

"Jake Summers." I gave a bow, "Like I'd said before, I'm the-!"

"Spirit of Summer." Jack interrupted, leaning on his staff.

"How'd'ya know?" I asked, perplexed. I know that I had spoken it in Spanish to him before, but as far as Pitch had told me, none of the Guardians were fluent or even beginners in that language, least of all Jack.

To answer my question, he shrugged his shoulders, "Lucky guess."

_Lucky guess my foot._ I growled in my head, but kept my face innocently clear.

"Has never been Spirit of Summer before." Santa rubbed at his hairy chin. "How old are you? Couple weeks? A month or two?"

"About 300 years." I answered flippantly. At their wide-eyed and slack-jawed gaze, I added, "Give'r take a few years. Wasn't really keepin' track."

"North." I heard the hummingbird lady whisper. Was she the Tooth Fairy? Or was it Fairy Queen as Pitch had said? "Three hundred years… that's…"

"I know." He answered, equally as quiet. All of the Guardians looked put out, all except…

Jack looked at me with astonishment and maybe a little surprise. There was another emotion there, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Living with the swallow beach-dwellers and sun-lovers left my facial reading skills on the lacking side. Abruptly, I found myself wanting to learn.

"And you have been alone for t'ree hundred years, no?" a thickly accented voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Uh… no?" I answered. I hadn't exactly been alone. No other spirits, that's for sure, but I definitely wasn't low on believers.

"No?" his huge eyebrows furrowed. They looked like little caterpillars! Didn't he ever pluck those things?! "What do you mean no?"

"I mean, no. I wasn't lonely." I answered. "I have a couple thousand believers. Summer's the season for romance magic, y'know."

"You… you have believers?!" the Tooth Fairy gasped in complete surprise. All seemed speechless by this revelation. Why? Was it not normal to have believers if you weren't a Guardian? That sounds stupid to me.

But one look at Jack had that thought melting in my head. His eyes were as wide with shock as the others, but there was another light. Was it… pain? Hurt of some sort, I know, but it was gone before I could fully recognize it. In its place was a jealous anger so vicious, I almost thought that he was going to freeze me to my core.

Yet in the next second, he hung his head, tugging his hood lower and walking out onto the lake. Literally! He was walking on water! Wasn't there some historical figure or something that was supposed to be able to do that?

Anyway, the strange thing was that just before he would place his foot on the mirror-like surface of the water, a thin coating of frost would spread out, like a stepping stone as he made his way to the center of the lake. Absently, I wondered what he was going to do, there in the middle of the large expanse of water. I didn't even pay attention when the Russian started talking again.

"Believers before Guardianship…" he grumbled loudly. "I must consult Man in Moon on this."

"That'll take time, mate." The Rabbit said. "What're we gonna do with'em in the mean time?"

Jack had finally stalked to the middle of the lake. Letting his staff down, he drew a small circle that instantly turned to ice. I barely recognized that my eyes were wide with wonder as they glued themselves onto the small teen.

"We can't just let him run around now that he's found Jack." Tooth Fairy whispered. There was a sound that I was acutely familiar with, the sound of shifting sands.

"Sandman is right." The thick Russian accent again. "We should have someone watch him."

"But who?" the dove-like voice asked. "Sandy and I are busy every night."

"And you'n I are preparin' for our own holidays." The Rabbit pointed out, his Australian accent close to my own questionable one. "That doesn't leave anyone t'watch him."

"Of course it does!" the man let out a jolly laugh. I watched as Jack raised his staff high over his head, balancing on the small circle of ice. "Answer is obvious."

"Who then?" the other Guardians chimed in.

Right before Jack brought the staff base down on the still waters, Santa gave a triumphant answer. "Jack will watch him."

Then the staff's base slammed onto the water, a blast of cold air shocking me to the bone. Ice didn't creep over the lake, no; it shot over water, gobbling up the smooth surface as fast as it could before ramming into the rock-solid ground. The show of power left my jaw hanging wide open, stunned. How could so much force be packed into _un cuerpecito,_ such a little body?

Then I remembered what Santa had said. Apparently, so had Jack.

With one mind, we turned at the same time, _el tiempo exacto_, and yelled, "WHAT?!"

o0O0o

Phantomworks: gotta love those cliffies.

**Alice; you're evil.**

Phantomworks: Thanks! But that's about the extent of my evilness.

**Alice: (grumbles) pretty evil.**

Phantomworks: anyway, I'll try to get another chapter up and going soon! Please review! And thank my Beta! Paper Lilly Webs!


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks: WARNING! Has not been Beta'd.

**Alice; actually, we can't find our beta.**

Phantomworks: if you see her, give her a shout.

**Alice: until then, enjoy.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 5

"North! You can't be serious!" I shouted as he puffed out his chest proudly.

"Am totally serious!" he said, trying to use the new-age slang. "You are only Guardian available! Besides, you said you wanted to 'elp new spirits so they not end up like you."

Vaguely, I remembered talking to North about finding and helping new spirits out while they tried to find their purpose. Just so that they didn't get into as much trouble and depression as I had during my 300 years of solitude.

But this Jake guy was very different. He had said himself that he had a couple _thousand_ believers and to me, it looked like he'd found his center a _long_ time ago. That wasn't all either.

"North, I completely understand where you're coming from on this." I jerked my staff up from the ice that ahd formed around it. "But you're making a _huge_ mistake!"

"How so?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, for one, he's not a new spirit! New-to-us, yes, but not new-new!" I gestured wildly to prove my point. "I was talking about those that needed to be shown the ropes, to find out who they were! By the looks of it, this guy knows exactly who he is and what he needs to do to survive and keep his believers believing."

"Is true, but is not point." North said knowingly. He could tell that I was holding something back. Huffing, I skated over to him, keeping my guard up and my eyes wary.

Lowly, I said, "He's also a fire type! Fire and ice don't mix, just like Summer and Winter are worlds apart! If you leave me alone with him, one of us might not make it out alive."

I was not about to admit that was me.

"Fire and ice do not mix, Jack, but Summer and Winter are not as far from each other as you say." North put a hand on my shoulder. "While it snows in North, is sunny in South. When Summer changes to Fall, then Winter, the same happens to the other, changing into something new."

"I don't understand." I said. All he seemed to be doing was stating the obvious.

"Summer and Winter exist side-by-side, so should you two be able to." He shortened his lecture to comply with my ADD.

"North, you can't be serious!" I repeated, out-right shocked by his nonchalance. He couldn't seriously be thinking of leaving me here with this hot guy, right!?

…

Whoops, that came out wrong.

"All will be fine, Jack-boy." North laughed his signature chortle before motioning for Tooth and Sandy to get back into his sleigh. "I take you home. Everyone in sleigh!"

Unable to stop them, I stared slack-jawed as they all piled in and North cracked the reins, urging the reindeer on. In seconds, they were dashing into the sky, slicing through the air. Then a portal opened up and they were out of sight.

"Bunny?" I called, noticing him still standing at the edge of my lake, admiring my handiwork. "Are you staying after all?"

"Not on your nelly." He said, thumping a foot on the thick sheet of ice. The solid thump was music to my ears and apparently his as he nodded before backing up. "I've got to get tha googies in order an' prepare fer Easta. Lots o'chocolate makin' an' decoratin' to do afore then."

Lacing my finger together around the hook in my staff, I looked up at him, careful to hide my disappointment. "I'm sure you could do it later."

"Nah, can't chance another year like the Dark One." I cringed at the name. it was what the Guardians were calling the year that Pitch had almost succeeded. The year when nearly every light went out and every believer gave up.

All except one.

"I will give you a bit o'advice, Jack." At that, I looked up, catching the sight of a grinning Bunnymund.

"What?" I asked, hoping for something that could get me out of this. Like blackmail on North. That would work _very_ well.

"Stay away from him." Bunnymund jabbed a finger over his shoulder, pointing to the curious redhead that was examining a dormant tree. "An' try not t'melt."

Chuckling at his sad attempt at humor, I waved as he thumped the ground and jumped into his tunnels, disappearing without a trace. Well, except for the flower. I would have to remind him for the umpteenth time that it was extremely gay.

As soon as he disappeared, my façade dropped. I continued to stare at the ground, wondering exactly what I was supposed to do. I couldn't ignore this guy forever (though I wish I could) but just outright talking with him didn't sit well for me. You'd think I'd be happy to talk to people after 300 years, but I'm not.

Kids, I'm happy to talk to. Others like this 'Jake' or the Guardians? Not so much.

I've grown used to the Guardians, but how do I talk to this guy? We're polar opposites! And I know nothing about him!

Giving him a wary glance, I skated down to the other end of the lake, beginning my last check over for cracks and thin ice. Tapping the end of my staff against the covered lake, I relished in the sound of a solid _thunk_. Nothing quite like the sound of safe 'ground' beneath your feet.

"_Espiríto, _what'cha doin'?" a voice broke me out of my revery. Blinking, I looked over at the curious fire spirit.

"What did you call me?" I asked, not sure if I was supposed to be offended or not. His foreign words always made me feel that way, even if they sounded more natural in his tone.

"_Espiríto_." He repeated before asking again. "So what'cha doin'?"

Figureing it was the best answer I was going to get, I looked down at the ice, examining as I explained. "I'm checking the ice over to make sure there are no cracks or thin parts."

"Why? S'it impor'ant?" he asked, crossing his arms. Tan arms, over a bare chest.

Tapping my staff again, I answered with, "Only if I don't want kids to die."

"Die?"

"Kids can fall through the ice and into the water below. Then they'll either drown or go into shock." I said, looking up just in time to see him reaching a steaming hand towards my lake. Panicked, I shouted, "DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Wh-wha?!" he jerked back, crimson eyes wide.

"I just re-froze it! I don't want to have to break the ice apart and melt it only to freeze it a third time." I crossed my arms. "So kindly keep your hands to yourself!"

"But if it's _peligroso_, dangerous, why freeze it in th'first place?" he questioned, obviously not getting why I did what I did. Sometimes, I didn't either. "Why freeze it, iffen it's safer _mojado_? Wet?"

"Because in winter, it's not." I said, eyebrows creasing as I tried to explain. "The water is below freezing. Ice forms naturally, I only make sure it's safe to walk on. If the lake was left alone, kids and adults alike would try to skate on it and fall through. I can't stop them, but I can make it safe for them."

The redhead lapsed into silence and I slowly went about my business, stealing glances as I walked. I was only making sure he wasn't pulling another melting trick, I swear! It had nothing to do with the seemingly harmless flames that hugged his shoulders or the fact that his hair was the brightest color I had seen since Jamie showed off a neon jacket that his mom had bought for him.

That jacket was currently swimming at the bottom of my lake, curtesy of Jamie. Apparently he didn't like the color.

But this guy, Jake, had hair that reminded me of some of the leaves that cluttered the ground or sparsely populated the trees whenever I moved to a new town to bring winter cheer. Such a bright, _warm_ color, it certainly stood out in this barren wasteland.

"See somethin' ya like?" he called out. Right then, I realized I had been staring.

"Nope, just wondering why you're still here." I shot back, covering up my embarrassment.

"Th'giant rodent an' Russian dude said dat ya had t'watch me." He shouted from his place against a tree. Even from here, I could see it smoking.

"That 'giant rodent' is the Easter Bunny." I clarified for him. "And 'Russain Dude' is Santa, otherwise known as North."

"_¡¿De veras?!_" he jumped to his feet. "I thought fer sure he was a kangaroo!"

"That's what _I_ said!" I couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled up my throat and out my lips. His answering laugh lightened the air around me, if only the slightest bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "And besides, I'm not a babysitter. You're old enough to watch over yourself."

"Aw, now I feel left out!_ No me dejes…_" he made a sad looking face that was about as shallow as my frost on a window. If that was the extent of his acting skills, he was seriously under practiced.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I checked the center of the lake.

"So what about th'other two? Tooth Fairy an' Sandman?" he guessed.

"Yup." I answered a small smile on my face. "Tooth and Sandy, Bunny and North, they're the best. Guardians, I mean. They've been around since forever! They know lots of stuff and they keep watch over the children of the world to keep them from harm."

"Ya sure seem t' 'mire them." He commented.

"I do, a little." I admitted. "They've accepted me despite all I've done in the past. All the mistakes I've made, all the pranks I've pulled –they overlook all of that and accept me for who I am. Not who I was."

"There's a differ'nce?"

"I'm better now, I think." I paused and stared at the diffracting light that reflected off the ice. "I've mellowed out some. I don't cause as much trouble as I used to and I don't make as many mistake, though that's because I have practice. I have a purpose now. Jamie showed me that."

"Jamie?"

"My first believer." I shot him a cocky grin. "And the strongest believer to ever live. We pal around every time I pass by. Having believers is awesome!"

"I take it ya use t'not have any?" he asked, bringing up darker memories. "_¿Nadie?_"

"Yeah… something like that…" my voice sounded flat, even to me. I looked away, back to my work. Three-fourths of the lake was checked over now, but I was… uncomfortable getting any closer to him than I was now. But I really had to make sure the lake was secure. I didn't want anyone to fall in.

"What was it like?" he continued, prodding deeper than most would. Deeper than I wanted anyone to go.

"Bad. Terrible. The worst possible feeling in the world." I said, my voice growing cold. It was strange, explaining it to him. I felt like he should have known the feeling, have felt it at some point in his 300+ years of existence. Guess not.

"Try to imagine the darkest night you've ever been in, blackest shadows and coldest air. Imagine that there is no one around, that no one will ever _be_ around. There's no one to run to or smile at or cry over. Just the black night." I locked angry, jealous eyes on him. "Now stretch that feeling out for all eternity."

He shifted uncomfortably, rubbing at his arms as if to warm them up. "Not havin' believers can be _that_ bad. _No puede ser tan mal._"

"You. Know. Nothing!" I ground out, glaring at him with a cold hate that I didn't know I could feel. What did he know? He had thousands of believers! I wonder if he had ever had a time where no one believed in him? "You don't know what it's like to go unseen, unheard, for _centuries_! You don't know what it's like to be passed through time and time again! You don't know what it's like to be me! You. Don't. Know. Me!"

Silence descended on us like a dark shadow. He stood his ground, but not a word broke the strain between us. I continued to stare him down, unable to forgive such flippant words.

Suddenly, the sound of childish laughter floated to me from the edge of the forest, a gift from the Wind.

"You don't know what it's like to not be believed in." I said again, softer this time. "How about you give it a try?"

"What?" he asked, guarded and unsure. The first time I'd seen him this way and I would make sure it wasn't the last.

"Let's play a game." I said, switching methods. "You'll see kids come into the clear in a few minutes. Don't talk to them. Don't touch them. Don't stand too close to them. And keep off the ground. Make it seem like you don't exist."

"Seem like." He caught onto my words. "Seem, but not be."

"It won't make a difference." My smile turned darker for a second before I fixed my slip. "You ride the wind?"

"Sort of." He gave me a funny look, probably confused by my subject change. I'd make it clear… eventually.

"I don't want you walking around while they're here. You can fly and hover, but don't walk." I turned up my nose at him. "You melt the snow."

He gave me an outraged look and made to protest, but I cut him off.

"Here's the deal. When the kids come, you stay out of the way. If they see you, you win and you can stick around." I said, a calculating grin flitting over my lips. "But if they pass through you, I win and you leave me alone to do my job. Deal?"

"Only iffen I c'n pop in anytime I want." He crossed his arms. "_Todo el tiempo, todo el lugar._"

"As long as you don't get in my way, I'm good." I said, crossing my arms around my staff. We stared off for a long time until a rush of kids ran into the clearing, laughing and giggling.

"Hi Jack!" Jamie shouted as they got closer. "What are you doing?"

"Having a staring contest with a tree." I lied easily. Tearing my gaze from the fuming redhead, I flashed Jamie a happy grin. "You ready to skate?"

"Totally!" he perked up, waving his ice-skates in the air. As he ran back to the group of kids already putting, he called over his shoulder, "Do you have staring contests with trees often?!"

"Only when you're late!" I called back, reveling in his and the other kids' laughter. It felt so good to be heard. Looking back over at the miffed fire spirit, I shot him an exultant look. Quietly, so that only he could hear, I added. "And only when I win."

Before he could start a rant of any kind, I caught the kids' (teens really) attention with an exuberant, "Who's ready for some fun?!"

A chorus of cheers and 'me, me, me!'s was my answer and I couldn't help the smallest real smile. As they took their first sliding steps onto the lake, I shot the Spirit of Summer a challenging grin.

_Let the games begin!_

o0O0o

Phantomworks: and there's that.

**Alice: next is Jake's POV again.**

Phantomworks; oh! And if I could ask for one review –JUST ONE! To break a tie in my RotG oneshots, that would be great.

**Alice; what's it between?**

Phantomworks: choice one and two. So whoever decides they want to review and break the tie, be my guest, just be sure you aren't making another tie!


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks: Sorry this took so long! Got writer's block.

**Alice; so she went and killed some monsters.**

Phantomworks: and now I'm back and better than ever!

Chapter 6

Children laughed and spun on the ice with a grace that was surprising. More were pelting each other with snowballs that magically formed themselves and still more were sliding down full scale ice slides. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun, especially Jack.

Everyone, that is, except me.

Huffing angrily, I sulked underneath a tree, trying to keep from melting any of his _nieve precioso._ So far, that was the most I could do. I couldn't play on the ice for fear of melting it, couldn't mess with Frost for fear of getting a lecture and couldn't even play with the kids (like I wanted to in the first place).

They weren't even kids!

The one brunette that had followed Jack around like a puppy had to be at least fifteen! He was almost into my domain, age-wise! _Él es un adulto._

Just as I was thinking this, the kid looked over at me. Blinking, I smirked. I have so won the little bet _de espíritito del invierno_. Hovering like I was told, I swooped closer to him, calling out. "¡_Oi, chico_!"

He didn't answer, but didn't take his eyes away.

"Betcha yer tired of playin' in th'cold." I continued. "How 'bout we go somewhere warm? Like Florida? or th'Bahamas? Have y'ever flown afore?"

Getting to his feet, the kid raced over. Smiling to myself, I looked to see where Jack was watching me. A serious look decorated his face, but strangely enough, it wasn't one that showed any doubt or defeat. Didn't he realize that he was about to lose? _¿Qué ya perdió?_

The boy was right in front of me, so close I could reach out and touch him…

Then in the next moment, he was passing _through_ me, like I was nothing but air. _Cómo yo nunca era._

The feeling of being passed through, the sheer power of the kid's _non-belief_ drove me to my knees, gasping for air as my body reformed.

What… what was that? _¿Qué era ese?_ He just ran through me! _Through me!_ People don't just run through other people! It just doesn't happen! For one, fatal moment…

I started to doubt my existence.

Then I looked up and locked eyes with Frost and realized I wasn't alone. His eyes conveyed a sorrow and isolation that I had only had a taste of just now. Oh, he knew what I had felt, but he knew more than just that. It wasn't just one experience for him…

It was three hundreds worth of loneliness, misery, and pain. _Tres cientos años…_

"Jack, look!" the kid called from behind me and our eye-contact broke as he pasted on a grin, pasted on, like he was forcing himself to smile. _Le forzando a ser feliz._

"What is it, Jamie?" he shouted back, walking away to where the boy was stooped.

"A flower! Bright pink!" the boy exclaimed. "It has to be Bunny, right? He's been through here recently!"

"Good guess, Sherlock." Jack smiled proudly, crouching down beside him. "He was by just this morning."

"I knew it!" the brunette cheered happily. "What did he come by for?"

"Oh, you know, the usual." Jack said vaguely. "Whining about some prank I pulled, telling me to stop with all the antics and 'all that otha' crook stuff'!"

Jamie laughed at the poor impression of the Kangaroo and the two fell into companionable conversation. Feeling my heartbeat slow, I steeled myself and slowly stood up. Stumbling a bit, I pressed a hand against a tree trunk to steady myself and felt something rock against my fingers.

Blinking, I looked up to stare at a dark wood staff, the very same one that _el espíritu pequeño_ always carried around with him. Touching the wood, I pulled my hand back when a lick of flame darted from my finger. Yet the wood didn't burn.

Picking it up, I carefully looked it over, keeping an iron fist on my powers. By itself, the stick looked innocent, hardly a powerful item used to produce whole blizzards in the blink of an eye. However, I knew better. Pitch had told me just how much force this thing was hiding.

How much it connected to Jack Frost.

Such a _frágil_ thing that could be broken was the very life force of my worst enemy. I could burn it right now and be done with this whole game. I could burn it with a snap of my fingers and watch him melt before me.

I could burn it…

_Lo quemaría…_

"Jack! Look! Your staff is floating!" At the comment, I looked up from my hand to the brunette teen beside _el espíritu del invierno_. Bright brown eyes looked through me with utmost rapture.

Looking over to the winter spirit, I almost took a step back in shock. Blue eyes were wide with fear and his skin seemed even paler than normal. If I had been any closer, I might have been able to tell if he was really trembling or if it was a trick of the eye.

The moment our eyes met, he masked his fear, turning it to anger. Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, he stood and smiled at the boy. It was so well perfected; I almost couldn't tell it was faked.

"Yeah, the Wind's trying to tell me that it's time to go." He lied so easily, I wondered if he had lots of practice. The teen seemed to buy it because he turned his attention back to the pastel flower sprouting from the ground. Continuing with his ploy, Jack slowly walked over, seemingly not minding the fact that '_el viento'_ was playing with his staff.

"Okay, _Wind_." Blue eyes narrowed as he stopped in front of me, holding out his hand. "Play time's over. Give me my staff back."

I didn't have to. There was nothing that said I had to give it back. _Nada cualquier_. In fact, it would be better, _mejor, _if I kept the frail piece of wood out of his hands. He is my enemy, _mi enemigo_. I should destroy his staff and him along with it.

_Debo quemarlos._

I gave it back.

Without a word, I placed the staff into his hands. Immediately, he withdrew five feet, clutching the wood like a lifeline. I heard a sigh of relief before _azul_ eyes turned back to me. Quietly, to the point only I would hear, he said, "You want to hang around me and the Guardians? Fine, but there are some things you should know."

"Like what?"

"Rule number one." He flipped the stick onto his shoulders, the frost racing along the points of contact. "_Never. _Touch. The staff."

With that, he left me alone again, returning to the brunette's side.

"Jack, who were you talking to?" the boy asked.

"The Wind, Jaime." He answered.

"…Are the two of you fighting?"

"No, why?"

"Because you sounded really mad." The kid was sharp, I'd give him that. _Él es observante._

"I wasn't mad." Frost's voice was strained. Even _I _could tell that he didn't want to remain on that subject. Jaime seemed to sense this too, because he looked in my direction, as if trying to figure out what had his friend so on edge. Drifting to rest on the ground, I prepared myself for a few more hours of blatant invisibility to the children around me.

Have I mentioned I don't like children?

_Odio los chicos._

"Jack…" the brunette gasped in shock, making me look up.

Only to find him looking at _me_. _Viéndome._

Shocked, I looked around me, making sure that I hadn't set anything on fire on accident. The barren trees were exactly as Frosty had left them, frosted over with _carámbanos_ hanging from them. So how had he…?

Glancing down at my feet, I saw the two foot shaped imprints that had melted through three inches of snow. No doubt that, added to Jack's conversation with the 'wind', had raised the teen's suspicions. But, was it really that easy for children to believe?

_¿De veras, fue que facíl hacerles ver?_

"Looks like I won." I noted, making Jaime look back at Jack in confusion.

"You cheated." He growled, his eyes narrowed. "I told you that you couldn't use your powers!"

"I can't control the heat." I replied. "'Sides, you have frost, _mi amigo_. Ya had an advantage too."

"Hardly." _Azul_ eyes glint with anger, but he doesn't press. Probably didn't want to make a bad impression on little Jaime. "You can leave now."

"Dat wasn't th'deal." I pointed out, narrowing my own gaze. "If I win, I c'n come an'go as I please."

"And I hardly think you want to stay here." He said, gesturing with his staff to the winter wonderland around him where the snow was deep and children filled the area. I had to give it to him, he had a point.

_No quiero ser aquí._

"I'll be back." I warned him, before calling _el viento_ to my side. Hearing the brunette's cry of shock, I took to the skies, leaving my opposite to explain to the teen just who I was and why I was there.

Pitch would not be happy when he learned of what I could have done today. I could have destroyed Jack Frost once and for all by burning his staff to ash. I could have refused to give it back, keeping him at my mercy.

But I didn't.

And I don't know why.

_No sé, por qué no hice._

_o0O0o_

_Phantomworks: That's enough for now._

_**Alice: what? I want more!**_

_Phantomworks: too bad. You'll have to wait. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks; wow, this chapter came up a lot faster.

Alice: I wonder why.

Phantomworks: it may have something to do with a certain review…I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 7

"See you later guys!" I called, waving to the children as they started their walk home. Little Anna still had snow clinging to her hair as her brother Logan grabbed her hand and the two of them took off down the sidewalks. I shouted after them, "Be careful! And watch out for sofas!"

"Like the one that crashed into me?" Jamie piped up at my side.

I flashed him a mischievous grin, "Are you _really_ mad about it?"

"Can't say that I am." He shrugged. "That sled ride was _amazing_!"

"Glad you think so." I beamed as I twirled my staff onto my shoulders. "We could go for another one tomorrow, if you like."

"That would be awesome!" Jamie grinned, but then his smile fell. "Jack, how much longer are we going to avoid this?"

At his tone, I flinched, looking away. He had wanted to know who the red-haired person had been, the one that had revealed himself to Jamie. My best friend and first believer wanted to know about the one person that could probably kill me.

Strangely enough, I found myself wondering the same.

"Jack, I know you think of me as a little kid, but I'm almost taller than you now!" Jamie pointed out; a fact I despised with all my heart. "You can't keep protecting me forever. If that guy comes back, I want to know how to defend myself."

"You can't." I said, holding up a hand when he tried to protest. "Nothing against you and your 'ninja' skills, Jamie, but this guy… he's dangerous. Probably more so than Pitch! But he won't attack you."

"How can you be sure?" he challenged.

"Because he's here for me." I replied. "He came here a couple days ago wandering around like he was lost."

"But he's a summer spirit. He _follows _summer." Jamie said. "How could he get lost?"

"That's the thing. He can't." I twisted my staff around to one shoulder, bouncing it lightly. "He had to have come here for a reason. I think it was to find me."

"But… why?"

"I don't know, Jamie. I don't know." I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think of depressing things. Now was the time to have fun! Actually, pretty much any time is the time to have fun.

Looking over at Jamie, I gave him a sly look, "When do you have to be back home?"

"In about half an hour." He paused and looked over at me, sharing the look. "Why?"

"Feeling up for that sled ride?" I lowered my staff, readying myself in case his answer was yes.

"What do you think?" he shot me a look that said he'd be crazy _not_ to ride.

"Sweet!" I snatched the nearest abandoned sled and shoved it into his hands. "This is going to be epic!"

"After you, Jack!" he grinned as I flew up around him to take the lead.

"On your mark." I started.

"Get set." He scrambled onto the sled.

"GO!"

o0O0o

"You insignificant little wretch!" Pitch yelled as I sat on top of his globe. Around him, a few Nightmares pawed at the ground in anxiety, but I wasn't worried about them. They didn't like the light that radiated from _mis fuegos,_ my flames.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?!" the shadow man turned on me, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"_¿Sí?_" I answered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Really?" his tone was scathing. "Because I don't think you do! You had _Jack's __staff_!"

"I know, I know." I waved him off. "_Yo sé._"

"You had his power source, his very _life_ in your hands and what did you do?!" he blasted a wall with midnight black sand. "You. Gave. It. Back!"

"I know!" I said, eyes narrowing. This guy was getting on my nerves, the way he was belittling me, but I had to say, I was wondering the same thing. I had Frost's staff in my hand and I gave it back. What was wrong with me?

Maybe _el sol_ knew.

"You should have burned it! Burned it to ash and scattered it on the Wind that Jack loves so much! Then the Guardians would never have been able to find him!" Pitch lashed out at one of his Nightmares, reducing it to its base substance. Suddenly, he paused and turned on me. "Why didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you burn his staff? It can't be too hard. It's _wood_ after all." He spat. "It breaks easily enough."

The fact that he knew that angered me, but I brushed it aside. I shouldn't feel protective of the enemy.

"So why didn't you?" he continued, circling me. "Are you having second thoughts? Thinking of backing out of our deal?"

The flames around my shoulders flared. I am a man of my word, _un hombre de honor_. How dare he think I would back out!

"Watch it, Pitch." I warned, standing on top of his metal globe. "Mess with fire 'nd y'll get burned_. Te quedarías._"

"Then what?" the shadow man backed off, but still held his head high. "Why didn't you take the chance when you had it?"

"Because… _porque_…" I trailed off, thinking. I don't know what it was that stopped me, but it urged me to returned Jack's staff. And now it was urging me to attack Pitch and get _el infierno_ out of his lair. But I repressed it, focusing on answering his question in a way that wouldn't pit us against each other.

"Because?" he taunted.

"Because I have a different plan." I said, the words popping out of my mouth before I could control them. I really had to start thinking things through first.

"A different plan?" he looked doubtful, "Like what?"

"An infiltration." I said smoothly, going with the flow. "I get buddy-buddy wit' Frosty an' get in good wit' th' Guardians. Then, right when dey let their guard down, _BAM!_ _Les golpeo donde duelo._ I hit 'em where it hurts!"

"That's an amateurish plan at best!" he scoffed. "It would never work! Not in a million years!"

"Not fer you maybe." I shot him a cocky grin. "But fer me? Th' Summer Spirit that hasn't talked t'another spirit in centuries? _¿El espíritu solo de verano? _Who don't know his own past? How hard c'n it be? _Everyone_ falls fer dat stuff."

A thoughtful look fell over his ashen features and I knew I had him.

"All right." He said begrudgingly. "You may have your little time to shine, but when they let down their guard, you won't be the only one to strike."

"O'course." I said, crossing my arms, "'S long as you remember that Jack Frost is mine."

Without waiting for an answer, I hopped down from the globe and turned to the entrance to Pitch's lair. Racing down the tunnel, I didn't look back once until I was above ground and then, into the air.

Sighing, I let _el viento_ take me where it pleased, closing my eyes and just simply floating. I felt a familiar pull in my chest and almost growled.

Can it really be that I'm only allowed in two places now? With Pitch or with Jack?

Unable to resist, I angled in the direction the sensation pulled me and soon found myself flying over a snowy landscape. Why did it have to snow? Couldn't there be at least a little sunlight? Or moonlight, since it was night, _el noche_?

Surprisingly, instead of being led to what I'd dubbed Frosty's Lake, I found myself on a random street in the middle of the city. Touching down, I looked around for _el espíritu pequeño_, not seeing him immediately when I arrived.

"You know." A voice from above startled me. "You always come at the exact _wrong_ moments."

Whirling around, I looked up to find Jack nestled at the top of a lamp post, sitting on the metal with his back to the wooden post. Trying to appear relaxed, I sent him a cocky grin, "Why? Can't enjoy a snowstorm wit' _un espíritu fuego_? 'M I a damper on yer fun?"

"No." he didn't raise to the bait like I thought he would. Instead, he stared down listlessly, something that didn't sit well with me. "There are just some things that no one should have to witness."

"What?" that didn't make any sense. Why would he…? Then I noticed that he wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me. _Detrás de mi._

Looking over my shoulders, my eyes widened as they fell upon a limp figure on the sidewalk. An elderly man had tripped and fallen, but instead of getting back up, he had simply laid there. I could tell he was still alive by the rise and fall of his chest, but he looked deathly pale and his lips were starting to turn a light blue.

"How long has he been here?!" I demanded, running over. When Jack didn't answer, I repeated it, "_¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!"_

"A… a while…" he replied unsteadily. "About an hour maybe?"

"An hour?! _¡¿Un hora?!_" No human could last much longer in weather like this! What kind of idiot was he?! _Estúpido…_ "Why din't'cha get help!?"

"How?"

"How what?!"

"How could I get help?" he asked, wringing his hands around his staff. "No adult can see me. Any kid I try to get the attention of only wants to play, not go on a rescue mission. I can't touch him myself and even if I did, I wouldn't be of any help. I'd only make him colder."

With a start, I realized that he had actually thought about helping, but could really do nothing. As a Guardian of Childhood, he couldn't reach the adults. They were out of his reach. He could only stay at a distance and watch them freeze to death in a silent vigil, making sure they didn't die alone.

I wondered how many times he'd witnessed such a thing. Just once would be enough for me. _Demasiado por mi._

"I'll get help." I stated, standing. "Watch him. I'll be righ' back."

"I'll be here." He said, the snow lessening a bit. Was the storm connected to his emotions?

No, now wasn't the time to think about that.

Racing down the street, I struggled to find a pay phone. They used to be on every street corner and in front of every gas station. So why couldn't I find one?! What was with this Cell Phone Age? Why did they have to get rid of pay phones?! _¡¿Cada uno de ellos?!_

Finally, I found one and picked up the phone, dialing 911. Since it was an emergency number, the call was free. The only problem would be if I got a believer on the other line, or a person that couldn't hear me.

"Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?"

"Hello? C'n ya hear me?!" I tried desperately.

"Yes, sir, we're here. What is your emergency?"

"There's a man that fell down on th'sidewalk. I dunno how long he's been out here, but he's gotten really pale. I think somethin' might be wrong!"

"Don't move him. Movement may injure him further. What is your location?" they sounded serious.

"Th'corner o'Delaware an' Jackson." I answered, "But 'e was further up th'street. Maybe two blocks away!"

"We will be there shortly. Try to keep him warm."

"Will do." Hanging up, I tore through the streets, _el viento_ helping me in my race against time. Coming to the street, I found both Jack and the man exactly as I had left them. "How's he doin'?"

"He looks about the same." Frosty said as I fell to my knees beside the man. "You're not going to move him, right? I've heard that you can break weak bones if you do that."

"I'm not movin' 'em." I answered. "I'm keepin' 'em warm."

"You're keeping him…?" suddenly, realization broke out on his face. "You really come in handy sometimes, you know that?"

"Thanks. I try." I grumble, sitting down on the cold concrete and letting my inner heat spill outwards. The snow that had gathered around the man melted almost instantly, but I didn't bother with that now. By morning, the sidewalk would be covered again with the way the snow was…

The snow wasn't falling.

"Jack?" I called up, twisting around to check if he was still there. He hadn't left, but instead he'd… well…

He'd fallen asleep.

Balanced perfectly on the streetlight like it was as solid as rock, his face had smoothed out and his eyes closed lightly, soft puffs of air escaping his slightly parted lips. In a word, it was adorable, _lindo_. I wish I had my camera.

Soon, the ambulance whirled down the street and I decided it was time to take my leave. The man had warmed up some, his lips regaining their normal color and the wracking shivers leaving his frame. Calling _el viento_ to me, I shot up before the people from the ambulance got out, going to hover beside Jack to watch the medics gently lift the elderly man onto a stretch and load him into the car. Then the ambulance rushed down the road, headed to the hospital.

The entire time, Jack didn't even flinch.

"He must sleep through everythin'." I muttered to myself. "Hey, Jack! Wake up!"

Reaching out, I went to shake his shoulder to wake him, only to feel sharp pain rush up my arm, "AH!"

Yanking it back, I rubbed my palm, looking over the marks his chill had left. Black marks, almost like burns, decorated my palm and fingers –frostbite.

Looks like my plan might have a few holes in it.

_Oí de mi._

o0O0o

Phantomworks: okay, so that's where the chapter actually ends, despite the fact that the little scroll thingy isn't at the bottom of the page.

Alice: so please leave a review since you've finished the chapter… or don't, whatever you feel like.

Pw: now, I have an announcement for one of my reviewers.

**Alice; for one under the label "Guest".**

Pw: if that's not you, please don't read the following.

**Alice;…**

Pw: they gone?

**Alice; hope so.**

Pw: great. Now, for the 'Guests' I'd like it if you left names, but I'm guessing Fanfic doesn't allow for that anymore.

**Alice; wouldn't know. Always logged in.**

Pw: For the Guests, if you WERE NOT the one that said I '_should get my feet under me and walk'_, the following doesn't apply to you. I have nothing to say other than thank you for reviewing my stories and taking time to read them.

**Alice; however, for the one that DID say it-**

Pw: I have a couple of statements.

Firstly, I do know about fall and spring, thank you very much. I am not some mentally challenged person that has no clue what the seasons are in my back yard or my neighbor's. I know that below the equator though, the seasons ARE SWITCHED. Meaning Summer in the South during Winter in the North. There's also the little fact of the Equator where temperatures rarely vary from season to season, remaining relatively hot year round. If you looked to see, Jake was at the West Coast. I didn't say _which_ West Coast. You simply assumed one over another.

Secondly, still with the seasons, Jack can cross over just as much as Jacob (my OC) can. In the movie, Jack was even at Tooth's palace which is smack dab in the middle of India. I've heard it can get very hot there (though I have no experience) and it hardly looked like winter. So I don't know what you're insinuating, saying that there is a season in between, but I'd like you to know that I know that and have written what I have with that in mind.

Thirdly, I know there's a lot of Spanish _and_ that not many people have learned it. I only know it after four years of high school and what you see in here is only what you would find in a first year class… for _middle_ school. Not only that, I put the translation right before or right after the words. If it isn't, it is because I have used the word previously or consider it to be known even outside of the classroom. Words like 'hola' or 'gracious' that are used as joking references.

Fourthly, I will not lessen the Spanish, mainly because I give the translations, but also because it is part of Jake's character. The Easter Bunny is Australian, Santa is Russian, and Jake is Spanish. I will not get rid of it simply because you don't like it. Just like I won't get rid of Bunnymund's accent and speech, nor North's. So my advice is either skip the italics or Google Translate it.

Fifthly, I don't know where you get the idea that Jake is a Gary Sue, but I find it highly offensive. Is it because he can be in colder climates? Go back to my second point and read my argument for Jack Frost. Is it because he can fly? Hello? He's a seasonal spirit! He's going be similar to Jack! Is it the fire? Well, obvious answer, _he's the spirit of Summer_, not winter. Is it because I mentioned that he created waves? NEWSFLASH, Wind creates waves. Jack could create waves too if he wanted and I wouldn't doubt in the least if the movie were turned into a series they would include that. Is it because he started with believers? I actually have a reason for that, but it's part of the _sequel to this story_. Is it because you think I'm planning on making him a Guardian? For you information, I am not. Jake will never be a Guardian, no matter what anyone says. It is not his place, nor is it mine to mess with the original set-up.

Lastly, _my story does have plot_. The problem is that the plot is the relationship between Jack and Jacob. It is learning about each other and getting to know each other, much like the movie was. Jack wasn't used to the Guardians and now he's not used to Jake. And my other fans seem to like it for now. If you want action, either wait until _Rise of the Keepers_ or go find some other fic to read. No one's forcing you to read my fic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

And your flame is not appreciated. I can deal with confusion from fans. I can deal with questions. Heck, I can deal with them yelling at me to update (it actually makes me smile), but for someone to be blatantly rude is something I cannot stand. In the wise words of _adults_, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all. And especially don't do it if I can't PM you quietly and not have to put this at the end of a chapter. It's not pleasant for either of us, because I know other fans who ignored the above warnings will be reading this and hearing me rant.

So please, if you have something mean to say, don't say it. Just leave my fic alone and find another that suits your interests. It will save both of us the trouble of another talk like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks: sorry that you haven't heard from me in a while, I had some graduation stuff to take care of.

**Alice; that's not the only reason.**

Phantomworks: oh yeah, and Alice killed my motivation.

**Alice: wha-!? No, I didn'-!**

Phantomworks; I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 8

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes and the wind dancing around my face. Yawning, I stretched languidly, relishing in the way my muscles tingled pleasantly. Looking around, I noticed that I had fallen asleep on a street light.

Why was I there again?

Oh yeah! The old man!

Looking back at the sidewalk, I sighed in relief to find that he really had been picked up by the ambulance. It would suck if that was all a dream.

Getting to my feet, I swung my staff around, trying to get feeling back in my fingers again before jumping from the lamppost. Drifting down to the ground, I shoved my free hand into my pocket, only to come into contact with crumpled paper.

My eyebrows creased in confusion as I pulled the paper from my pocket, examining the wrinkled ball. Pausing in the middle of the road, I pulled it open, unrolling it to reveal a message on the inside.

_**Dear Jack,**_

_**While it was fun watching you sleep –**_muy divertido_**, **_

_**I had to go somewhere warmer,**_

donde el sol brilla y el calor goberna.

_**Don't worry, I'll be back soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Jake**_

I only got about half of the words in the letter. Well, half of the ones written in _English_ anyway. I got my name and most of the smaller words, but the bigger ones had me stumped. I really had to work on my reading skills.

300 years is a long time to go without reading anything.

Touching the letters with my other finger, I pulled it away with a gasp when the dark black letters came off. Rubbing my forefinger and thumb together, I marveled at the texture.

Did he use… soot to write?

Shaking my head, I crumpled the paper back up and shoved it in my pocket. What? I didn't get a lot of things, you know. Even something like this was nice once in a while…

Getting out of the street before the early rush hour started, I wandered back towards my lake, wondering what today would be. Since yesterday had been a weekend –and a snow day, oops- today was Monday, the start of a fresh week.

The snow had melted enough to let the kids go to school and no doubt, Jamie and his friends were already preparing themselves for a boring day trapped inside the building. As much as I wanted to bring them a snow day, North had warned me that kids had to go to school in order to learn.

That and too many snow days would make them have to go to school in the summer.

Now, I'm not one for all the heat and stuff that summer brings, but I understand the two month long freedom from school. Who would want to go to school year-round?

Kicking my feet in the snow as I walked, I decided that a snow day was out of the question. A little snow wouldn't hurt, but a whole day out couldn't be done, at least, not today.

Tomorrow maybe.

What else could I do today?

I could go visit one of the other Guardians. Sandman's hard to find and Bunnymund hates it when I mess around in his Warren. I could find Tooth and North is always welcoming, but to see either of them, I'd have to do the dreaded task of cleaning.

A couple years ago, Tooth realized that I wasn't up to her standard of clean –as sparkling as my teeth- and so forced me into a bath up at the Pole. Afterwards, she made me promise to take a bath every week (month) and work on my personal hygiene.

Why should I worry about hygiene when germs die at my touch? Literally.

Germs and bacteria thrive in humans because of one thing: they're warm. Heat is the breeding ground for all of those sicknesses that keep Jamie from playing outside. What happens when they get too cold? That's right, they die. And what am I?

Jack Frost, Spirit of _Winter_.

So I tended to ignore Tooth's mysophobic tendencies unless I was going to see her or go to one of the Guardian meetings that happened once every year. Or five times, if a new Guardian had been chosen –yay me. (see *)

However, with today seeming to be nothing but waiting on Jamie, I might as well clean up and hop over to Tooth's palace.

That in mind, I headed over to my lake before turning and walking further upstream. No use in going to the lake if it was already frozen over. Upstream was a small waterfall that fed the lake and a small, natural basin that I usually took a bath in. The water there was shallow and tended to take longer to freeze since it was moving.

The walk was short and I soon came upon the adult-sized waterfall and the divot it had carved from the ground with its rushing waters. Ever since I had first woken up, I'd always been slightly scared of it. Five years ago, I found out why.

Now, it downright terrified me.

But I didn't let that overcome me. If I did, then defeating Pitch before would have been for nothing. Instead, I worked slowly to overcome that fear and so far, I've been successful. Although, there has been a few times where I hadn't exactly succeeded…

Let's just say, no one was around to see. Those times? Never happened.

Propping my staff up against a tree, I dragged my hoodie off before reaching to pull off my shirt. It was haggard looking, as if it'd seen much better days, and was barely holding together as it was. I'd have to find a new one now, or maybe ask North to make me one.

After all, now that I'm not on the Naughty List, I can't very well _steal_ one anymore.

My pants were last to go. I'd stopped wearing underwear long ago. Well, I shouldn't say that. I should say that I can't every remember wearing them to begin with. In colonial times, we tended to make do with fewer things. Underwear wasn't a necessity and I hadn't caught onto the fad since.

Man, I'm getting way off-track. That tends to happen when I'm nervous.

I better get this over with.

Facing the clear waters, I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on my staff. Shuffling to the edge of the water, I placed my crook on the ground as I slowly slid into the chilled liquid. My feet hit the bottom of the pool quickly, but I was already waist-deep and breathing harsher than before.

Keeping close to the edge, I started to quickly wash myself, knocking off the dirt and brushing off most of what I could. I wasn't rushing because I was scared or anything! No, the water just ended up freezing on my skin and I didn't want to deal with icicles later!

… Don't judge me.

Having washed as much as I could without going under, I prepared myself for the plunge that had to follow in order to wash my hair. I really wish I could skip this part, but my hair was one thing that Tooth inspected for cleanliness and I really couldn't let her down.

Honestly, if she wasn't such a motherly figure to me, I probably wouldn't care as much if at all.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and took the plunge. Sinking under the water, I scrubbed at my hair furiously, trying to get every part quickly and clean the first time so that I didn't have to repeat this.

Feeling my lungs clench and fear spike through me, I broke the surface of the water with a gasp, my hair sliding back with the force. Fingers clawing at the edge of the pool, I held on as I worked to calm my heart.

_It's okay._ I thought. _I'm not drowning. The water isn't frozen. I'm not drowning. My sister isn't here. __I'm not drowning!_

Finally, when my heart rate had slowed to normal, I wrenched my fingers free of the frozen ground and washed them off again, digging the dirt out from under my nails. Bracing myself on the side of the pool, I heaved my body up and onto firm ground.

"_¡Oí!_ Is this a show or ar'you jest happy t'see me, _espíritu pequeño_?"

The words barely registered in my head before I was flying into action. Grabbing my staff, I dashed behind the nearest tree, peering around to take aim and my unexpected company. The summer spirit raised his hands in defense.

Since when did he show up? I've been here the whole time and not once did he say anything. Did he waltz in when I was under water? I knew that baths were evil! I never should have taken one!

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded, not lowering my staff. In fact, I wasn't feeling inclined to do so until I was properly clothed.

"Don't ya remember, _hombrecito_? Our little bet allows me t'drop in anytime, anywhere." Jake crossed his arms. "_Todos lugares y todo tiempo._"

"Not while I'm _bathing!_" I shouted in return. "It's got to be common courtesy or something!"

"Well, how was I suppos'd t'know you were takin' a bath?" Jake shouted back. "S'not like y'gave me a schedule'r anythin'! _¡No es mi culpa!_"

"I didn't know that I was going to-!" I growled. "JUST TURN AROUND!"

"_¿Por qué?"_

"Because I need to get dressed and I'm not going to do so with you staring, now turn around!"

"How do I know dat y'won't attack me?" he demanded.

"If you don't turn around right now," I said, voice low, "I will fire the strongest attack I have and freeze you in a block of ice as big as this pool."

"…" he was silent before turning around. "Fair enough."

While his back was turned, I hurried to scramble into my clothes. My pants wanted to cling to my skin and I knew I'd have trouble getting them off later, but I couldn't quite care at the moment. I took some time to brush off the ice that had formed on my arms and chest before throwing my sweatshirt on. My white shirt was beyond use, as much as I hated to admit it, so that remained on the ground.

"Okay." I said, running my fingers through my hair. "You can turn around now."

"_¡Rápido!_ That's th'fastest dat I've seen anyone dress, like, ever!" he commented as he turned around.

"Seen?" I cocked an eyebrow, suspicion rising.

"…So I may have snuck a peek'r two…" he dodged the ice blast that I sent his way with a little too much ease. I must have been too easy to read. I'll have to work on that. "Hey! Y'said y'wouldn't attack!"

"While your back was turned." I clarified.

"_Touché."_ He noted.

"So what are you here for?" I asked. "Because I'd really appreciate it if you had a reason for coming to see me."

"Aw, does someone really need a reason t'see dat cute face o'yers?" he asked with a lecherous grin. The words made my cheeks flush a bit, but I fought the blush back down. "_Tal una cara boníta._"

"Yes." I answered, lowering my staff and crossing over the top of the water. Everything was fine now that I had my staff in hand and the water froze under my feet. It was when the liquid didn't freeze immediately that I grew scared.

"_Aye_, so hard t'please…" he shook his head dramatically. "_Sin embargo_, I do have business wit'ya."

"Go on." I allowed, pausing in the middle of the pool. As far as I know, he couldn't walk on water like I did and I wanted to keep some distance between us. It's not that I didn't trust him or anything, it's just…

Nope, that's it. I didn't trust him.

"Y'said somethin' earlier 'bout rules, _una ley_." He said, crossing his arms. "I was wonderin' if dere were any more I should know."

Rules? He thought I was serious about that? Oh man, the things I could make into rules. No walking on your left foot on Tuesdays? Crazy-hat Friday? Anything to do with Bunnymund!

These rules were going to be fun!

o0O0o

Phantomworks: I can see the chaos now…

**Alice: really? Cause all I can see is rotten tomatoes on my dress!**

Phantomworks; oh yeah! If you haven't voted on my profile poll yet, please do because this is your LAST chance! Next week, it will be closed. Please review and throw more tomatoes at Alice.

**Alice; hey!**


End file.
